¿Un Líder Omega? (ChoroOso IchiKara JyushiTodo)
by orochimari-senpai15
Summary: No importaba cuanto le dijera que sería un gran Alfa, tenia la habilidad desde los 8 años de tal no podía aparecer un maldito papel y decir en tal, que era un OMEGA cuando el tenia todo apredido todo lo que un alfa era y hacia, pero el celo le hizo entender que si lo era... "Aunque sea un omega, puedo ser un buen lider protegere a todos" ¿Un Omega lider? Eso es imposible... O No?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Error

No, no esto debe ser un error, no podia decir ese papel que era eso, por que el sabia que no lo era, el era un lider, un Alfa sano, esto estaba mal. - ¡No! - Grito desesperado, intentado creer que esa hoja de papel mentía, sus hermano voltearon a mirarlo preocupado, miro de reojo a Choromatsu el cual era el mas preocupado y dudoso.

\- Osomatsu Soy un alfa... - Susurro Choromatsu, estaba aliviado pero a la ves preocupado sabia que eso no le agradaría al mayor, posiblemente ya lo sabia por su coportamiento o tal ves no, pero que mas además de eso estaría poniedo de ese modo el humor del mayor

* * *

Años antes...

* * *

Un alegre Osomatsu miraba a sus hermanos menores, en la oscuridad de la noche con una simple fogata alubrado a todos, Karamatsu platicaba con su madre y padre, mientras los demás platicaba entre si, menos Ichimatsu que miraba de reojo a Karamjatsu y sus padres. - Osomatsu-niisan lo hiciste genial! Superaste a todos los Ya Alfa... - Río alegremente el quinto de los sextillizos.

\- Lo se, pero creo que pude hacerlo menor jejeje - río el mayor de los seis, gracias a su gran desarollo había sido evitados a un entrenamiento Alfa, la cual aceptara gustosos, siendo Osomatsu el cual logro mas de lo que debedio, Karamatsu llego junto a los Alfa novatos como Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, siendo Choromatsu que llegara a la mitad mejor dicho casi la final por una lastimada y Todomatsu casi la mitad. - Etto hablemos sobre lo que deseamos a futuro después de elegir nuestra razas..-

\- Yo Espero ser un buen alfa - Dijo Jyushimatsu alegre.

\- Yo promento ser un buen Alfa lider, y Choromatsu como Omega sera mío...- Sonrío rascadose la nariz osomatsu.

\- No creo ser un Omega ... - gruño Choromatsu, desde que recordaba Osomatsu le decia que seria tal, solo por que así el lo deseaba, algo que lo molestaba, sabia como era trantado los Omega y si Osomatsu sería un Alfa, sabia que cambiaría mucho y se olvidaría de eso. - Yo deseo ser un Beta. -

\- Noc reo que seas beta ni alfa Choro-tan sera mi lindo Omega, ya veras, estamos predestinado. - Sonrío despreocupado Osomatsu, sabia que no estaba equivocado, Choromatsu sería suyo, seria la pareja lider perfecta, cuidaría a sus hermanos como un buen lider, a sus 13 años ya tenia todo preparado para su futuro como Alfa, por que si eso sería.

\- Yo acepto lo que el destino elija por mi Brothes - Karamatsu sonrío, haciendo una psoe que les parecio algo molesta. - Si, sou alfa por mi bien, si soy un beta iguale sta bien y si soy un Omega estara bien, solo espero que mis borthes Alfa's me protejas de los pervertido Alfa que desee poseerme o marcame. - Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, no había notado aque horas había llegado Ichimatsu, pero le sonreía levemente.

\- Descuida yo te marcare y nadie te tocara mas que yo y matare al primer alfa que intente tomarte por que tu primera ves como todo en ti me pertenecera... - Río levemente al ver el sonrojo del mayor. - Por que yo si sere un Alfa... -

Ichimatsu miro de reojo a Osomatsu, sabia que este lo ayudaría para conseguir lo que deseaba y como lider alejaría a los Alfas que deseara amsca lo que el ya decía era suyo.

Los años pasa y las personas cambia, Ichimatsu se alejo y olvido lo que había prometido solo deseaba lejos a Karamatsu, Choromatsu se alejo de Osomatsu, estudiando para ser beta o alfa menos Omegas, aunque Osomatsu así lo deseara, mientras los demás esperaba pasiente, siendo tanto Jyushimatsu el mas cambiando como Todomatsu.

En la actualidad.

Sus padres miraba al mayor. - Esto debe ser un error, verdad padre yo.. No puedo ser un Omega, tengo todo lo de un Alfa así que soy Alfa. - Estaba alterado

\- Lo siento, hijo eres un Omega, lo quieras o no, el lugar donde enviaron los resultado nunca se a equivocado...- Los padre de los seis, miraba preocupado al mayor.

Continuara...

* * *

Siento lo corto que es pero... tenia poca inspiración.

Siendo la mala ortografía que encuentre y espero les guste mi nuevo fic, pronto actualisare los otro, lo promento es que estoy sin inspiración y una continuación sin tal, hace mal, recuerde :3


	2. Capitulo 2 Raza

Capitulo 2 Raza

Se encontraba los cinco ya que osomatsu no salia del cuarto de sus padres así que mientras su líder Alfa no venia hablaría de su actual tema importante, Karamatsu miro nervioso al lugar vació donde estaría Osomatsu cuando saliera, estaba preocupado por lo que podría decirle su hermano mayor ya que estaba alterado algo de preocuparse y posiblemente se altero mas al escuchar a Choromatsu. - ¿Estoces chicos que son? - Pregunto Choromatsu.

\- ¡Alfa! - Grito alegre el quinto de los sextillizos, siendo para todos algo normal después de todo nadie dudaba que lo fuese a ser. Estaba contento pues era un Alfa la segunda raza de la cual desde que sabia de tal deseaba ser.

\- O-omega.- Susurro temeroso de ser el único de los seis como Omega, la simple idea como tal, le causaba terror, pues sabia que tarder o temprano alguno de los cinco principalmente Osomatsu, lo reclamaría como de el, al ser el líder, algo que no quería ya que había escuchado historias de Omega's en esa sintuación. - C-cuideme... - Susurro.

\- Lo haremos! - respondieron todos sonriendole con confiaza.

\- Alfa. - Susurro sin ganas Ichimatsu, realmente desde hace tiempo no le interesaba a cual categoría entrar después de todo sería una basura sea cual sea, seria una basura de Alfa, estaba confirmado o por lo menos para el lo estaba.

\- Como ya dije, soy alfa, aunque creo, a Osomatsu-Niisan eso no le gustara. - Suspiro mio al menor acariciando su cabeza suavemente. - Descuida te cuidaremos y a diferencia de todas esas historias que lees en tu celular, ninguno te obligara a tener sexo si es que no lo deseas, ni te tocara para sastifacerse contigo y si lo intenta alguno yo mismo lo enfrentare. - Miro a todos serio, advirtiendo lo que haría si lo tocaba sexualmente o obligaba a algo que no deseaba. - Aunque sea el tercer Alfa líder de los seis. -

\- Segundo My Brothe, je, je, je - Todos voltearon a mirar al segundo de los sextillizos.-... Soy omega. - Aunque aparentaba estar bien por dentro estaba preocupado, siendo que no creía acostumbrase a ser lo que era (?, ya que esperaba ser alfa, por su fuerza y habilidades Alfa, aunque aceptaba lo que era.

\- Vaya, eso para ser sincero nos sorprende a todos, verdad? - Choromatsu miro a los tres menores, Todomatsu lo miraba incrédulo, Jyushimatsu aun sonriendo no podía creer lo dicho por el mayor pero el mas impactado era Ichimatsu que lo miraba sin creerlo, pensado que era una broma, una muy mala broma.- Pero descuida Karamatsu nosotros como Alfa's te protegeremos y lo mismo que a Totty nadie si no lo deseas te tocara o obligara a algo. -

-Gracias Burazza's - haciendo una pose tipica de el, agradecio al menor, sabia que como Omega su vida y destino estaba en las manos de sus hermanos Alfa's, eso tanto le preocupaba como le aliviaba pero mas le preocupaba.

El grito de alguien y el azote de una piuerta los alerto a los cinco mirado como salia un muy enojado Osomatsu siendo seguido por sus padres que se veía que estaba preocupados. - Osomatsu no podemos pedí que se haga otra prueba, solo gastariamos tiempo y creerme ya estamos cerca de los días de mas posibilidades de celo. - Todos se confudieron al escuchar "prueba" preguntadose de la razón del por que deseaba hacer otra prueba su hermano mayor, algo estaba mal y lo sentía. - Osomatsu, hijo calmante..-

Al contrarío del pedido de Matsuzo, Osomatsu se altero mas pues empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. - ¿Pasa algo? padre - Sintió la mirada dudosa del mayor de todos allí, mas Osomatsu respondió.

\- El Papel decía Omega, entiendes, se equivocaron... ¡No puedo ser un Omega! - Los cinco lo miraba incrédulos, no podía creer lo escuchado además era imposible que donde se había hecho los examenes se equivocara lo que quería decir era estoce que ...

\- ¡No!, No soy un maldito Omega. - Karamatsu como Todomatsu se sintieron ofendidos gracias a lo dicho por el mayor de los seis. - No es posible existe muchas pruebas de que soy un Alfa. - Al final preocupado a todos termino desmayado por tanta preción.

\- Estoce somos tres Alfa's y tres Omega's. - Choromatsu sabia que de mil personas solo una prueba salia errónea, y también sabia que donde se había hecho las pruebas nunca se había equivocado por lo cual era una de dos, Osomatsu era un Omega o por primera vez en años desde que había abierto ese lugar tan famosos y lujoso alguien de los que trabajaba allí, se había equivocado pero era imposible, solo esperaba que Osomatsu lo aceptara antes de que comentiera un grave error.

* * *

No sabia cuantas hora había pasado desde que estaba inconsciente solo que lo antes acontecido no había sido ningún sueño, eso lo sabia, pues nunca tendría ese tipo de pesadillas, noto que era como por la seis de la mañana, y solo suspiro intentaba pensar en lo que pudo haber salido mal. - De seguro abra sido mi cabello no abra sido lo suficiente... - Susurro para el mismo, solo tendría que esperar tres meses para decirles a todos que tenia razón y demostrar que no era un Omega tras no sufrir ningún celo, pero había otro problema. - Choromatsu es un Alfa, abra algún Omega, en los seis, posiblemente Todomatsu... Pero yo deseaba a Choromatsu. - Se sintió frustrado por que el día anterior no había sido su día, para nada lo había sido. - Aunque también podría ser un error o tal vez el mio es el de Choromatsu y el de Choromatsu es el mio solo se equivocaron de nombres al ser sextillizos... Mmm. - Suspiro, cansado ya que de tanto pensar ya le dolía la cabeza, miro al que dormía a su lado, suspiro por ultima vez antes de terminar dormido otra vez.

Esperaba que al siguente día, todo para el fuese de suerte.

...

..

.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste =)

Lu Noir03: Me alegro que te encantara =) bueno aquí el nuevo cap, no es dramatico pero bueno, Oso va a pasar por mucho antes de aceptar lo que es y ser lider como es, luchar por liberar a los omegas (? Espero te guste =)


End file.
